


To Live Within You

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [10]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), F/M, Gen, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'any, any, Forget me not', by undeadrobins.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 2





	To Live Within You

It was impossible to forget her time there, with all her friends visiting whenever she needed them, but then Sarah never really did have a mind to put the Labyrinth behind her anyway.

As if she would've been allowed to, even if she had wanted to try, for as much as the place and the creatures were forever consciously in her mind, it was Jareth, the master of that world, who was ever present in her subconscious.

In her dreams, he came to her, and then began appearing even in her waking hours, seemingly over her shoulder in every reflective surface, his voice in her ear in every silent moment, and truthfully, she hoped he never went away.


End file.
